Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and in particular to a docking structure of a push-and-lock electrical connector applicable to a cable.
Description of Prior Art
The connecting types of the traditional electrical connectors used for the docking connection of cables mainly include quick disconnect, twist-and-lock, and thread compression to achieve the purpose of connector docking.
However, although the most convenient connecting type used in the above traditional electrical connectors is quick disconnect type, the connection effect cannot be ensured, and the problem of separation of the docked connectors which may be caused by careless pulling due to external force or vibration cannot be solved either. In addition, the electrical connector of twist-and-lock or thread compression type which needs extra structure usually occupies additional space and thus is not applicable to the situations with confined space, which easily and directly or indirectly causes the users (or the product designers) to restrict a good design due to the limitation on the existing specifications and functions.
In view of this, the inventor pays special attention to research with the application of related theory and tries to improve and overcome the above disadvantages regarding the above related art, which becomes the improvement target of the inventor.